Te voy a olvidar
by Deardeay
Summary: Keith se propuso olvidar a Shiro, para lograrlo tenía que: 1. dejar de verlo y 2. enamorarse de alguien más, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere.


I

Keith se propuso olvidar a Shiro. Lo decidió la noche de un martes durante la cena, ese día se le hizo un poco tarde, cuando llegó al comedor, con los alimentos más fríos que tibios, vio la mesa que normalmente compartía con el resto de los paladines y se dio cuenta de que la última vez que Shiro se sentó con ellos fue semanas atrás. Y la última vez que hicieron algo juntos como amigos y compañeros fue cuando compartieron el león negro de regreso a la tierra. Era estúpido seguir medio enamorado de él. Pero ya no más.

Después de darle varias vueltas al asunto dedujo que la manera más rápida de que se acabara el enamoramiento era 1. dejar de ver a Shiro y 2. enamorarse de alguien más. Lo primero era sumamente sencillo porque, de hecho, únicamente lo veía en las reuniones que realizaba la Coalición. Y no en todas, pues el capitán del Atlas tenía asuntos más importantes y secretos de los que nadie estaba al tanto. Por lo pronto ese punto estaba cubierto. Lo difícil sería encontrar a alguien que le llamara la atención, tanto como para tener sentimientos románticos por esa persona.

Se planteó la idea de hacer una lista de las personas más interesantes de la Coalición y rápido se dio por vencido ya que eso solo funcionaba en las películas y porque no quería que esta persona supiera de Shiro. Así que, una noche que tuvo libre, fue al único bar que conocía. En realidad nunca había estado ahí, pero había escuchado a varios cadetes que tenía buen ambiente y que uno se la pasaba bien.

A la media hora de estar ahí, cerveza en mano, Keith se arrepintió de ir solo. A la próxima invitaría a Pidge. Se levantó para irse, pero un hombre lo detuvo, a simple vista se notaba que se le habían pasado las copas, Keith se puso a la defensiva y el hombre se rió. —Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño, —dijo con voz suave. —te vi muy solo y vine a invitarte a nuestra mesa. —apuntó a una mesa en el fondo donde había un chico y una chica.

Aceptó porque no quería fracasar en el primer intento de superar a Shiro. Keith siguió al hombre y tomó asiento junto a él. Su mesa estaba muy cerca de la bocina, no escuchó el nombre de todos, solo supo que alguien se llamaba Jeremy. Pidió otra cerveza y se fue desinhibiendo, intentó incluirse en la plática, pero no tenía idea de que estaban hablando. Siguió tomando, cuando la chica lo invitó a un antro a bailar, Keith se animó porque seguro ahí encontraría al clavo que sacaría al clavo Shiro.

Keith despertó con unas ganas horribles de orinar. Se sentó en la cama, la cabeza le punzaba horrible se dio cuenta de que tenía puesta la mitad de la ropa, de que ese cuarto no era suyo y de que en la cama había otra persona. Buscó el baño cuando regresó a la habitación el chico rubio de la noche anterior ya estaba despierto y lo miraba sonriente. Keith le sonrió y se despidió: —la pase muy bien anoche, pero tengo que regresar, no le avisé a nadie que no llegaría a dormir. —Al decirlo se percató de que era verdad, buscó su celular y encontró siete llamadas perdidas de Pidge y decenas de mensajes de Lance, preguntándole donde estaba y amenazandolo con decirle a Iverson y a Shiro que se volvió un rebelde y decidió escapar.

El rubio lo miraba desde la cama, —es una pena que te tengas que ir. —dijo, —¿quedamos para comer en la semana? —Keith dijo que sí porque era parte del plan, además el sujeto era buena compañía para dormir.

Keith tomó todas sus cosas y avanzó hacia la puerta. —¡Espera! —El chico rubio estaba detrás de él —No tengo tu número —intercambiaron teléfonos, el chico le dio un beso en la mejilla y con una sonrisa en el rostro Keith regresó hasta el Garrisón.

Intentó pasar desapercibido, pero al parecer activaron el código rojo por su ausencia. Allura, Pidge y Hunk lo esperaban molestas en su habitación, querían una buena explicación. —Solo salí a tomar algo y conocí a alguien, no hay mucha ciencia detrás de eso.

—Oh, así que el pequeño Keithy ya entregó su flor —Keith no había visto que Lance también estaba en la habitación. Intentó no sonrojarse, pero no lo consiguió porque Hunk, Pidge y Lance soltaron la carcajada, Allura trató de reprimirlos con la mirada mientras intentaba no reírse. —Tienes que contarnos todos los detalles ¿quién fue el afortunado? ¿qué tal estuvo? —Lance insistió.

—Tú no me contaste nada de tu primera vez. —Allura se sonrojó y dio por terminada esa conversación.

Keith se encaminó al baño para tomar una ducha. El primer intento de superar a Shiro no fue tan malo. Revisó el número del chico rubio y lo encontró guardado como Jeremy ;) le mandó un mensaje quedaron de ir a comer al día siguiente. Keith tenía que aprovechar el poco tiempo libre que tenía.


End file.
